Molesta
by Oscaroso
Summary: Ultimamente Crystal ha estado molesta con todos. Este fic participa de ¡Viva los Bonus! del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak. Link en mi perfil.


Bueno realmente no se como salio esto creo que debo dejar la droga ...Okno xD, en fin si no les gusta pueden lanzar tomates y cualquier critica se acepta como review, eso :)

* * *

Disclaimer:  Pokemon no me pertenece, no se muy bien de quien es xD

Advertencia: Realmente no hay nada que advertir, tal vez solo el Ooc que trate que no quedara pero quedo :(

Nota: Este fic participa en el Bonus Tematico N°2 del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak. Link en mi perfil :)

Casi lo olvido la letra que me toco fue la H , y las palabras fueron: Hidrógeno, Hábil, Halagar, Happiness( la cual traduje para el fic) y Harina.

* * *

Era una fría mañana de otoño, las hojas caían delicadamente al suelo, el cual se veía completamente café. Ese era el paisaje en Violet City, el hogar de cierta dex holder de cabello azulado y peculiar peinado. En fin, en la casa de Crystal se podía ver a la chica barriendo la sala con un delantal por sobre su ropa habitual mientras su madre bajaba con una bata sobre su pijama.

-Buenos días Crys –dijo la madre bostezando y estirándose.

-Buenos días, buenas tardes querrás decir ya es mediodía –dijo la chica irritada y con una vena en la frente.

-Vamos no te enojes, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo –dijo bromeando la señora.

-Ahhrrr – gruño la chica completamente irritada y hastiada.

Últimamente estaba más molesta que de costumbre, ni siquiera aguantaba una broma, por eso su madre ya no le daba importancia porque según ella era algo hormonal y se le pasaría luego. Crystal salió molesta de su casa hacia la academia del señor Earl, donde seguía ayudando y cuidando a los niños. Crystal estaba llegando cuando el señor Earl la intercepta, y le dice unas cuantas cosas a Crystal:

-Crys , tu sabes que eres muy** hábil** y que sin ti la academia sería un desastre pero últimamente he notado que has estado molesta por lo cual te pido que te tomes un descanso hasta que te mejore un poco el ánimo- dijo el señor en un tono entre serio y comprensivo.

-Pero señor – intento debatir Crys.

-Nada de peros, ve y tomate un descanso- dijo Earl dándole término a la conversación.

Y así la chica volvía a caminar pero esta vez fue a una plaza cercana donde compro un helado y se sentó a pensar:

A ver, debo recordar que fue lo que paso – pensó la peli azul, así su memoria la llevo hasta hace una semana cuando fue a ayudar al Profesor Elm a su laboratorio.

_Flashback_

_Crystal caminaba alegremente hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Elm, el cual la había llamado urgentemente para ver si lo podía ayudar con el papeleo. La chica había aceptado y fue lo más rápido posible pero cuando estaba llegando a Newbark Town, sintió una mano que la tocaba en cierto lugar indebido (cofcoftraserocofcof) y al voltear se encontró con cierto chico, el cual hace tiempo es el ladrón de sus suspiros y sueños aunque eso no le da derecho de manosearla por lo que se lleva una patada que deja una marca de pie en la cara del pervertido. Luego del incidente, ayudo al profesor el cual estaba muy agradecido, tanto que le invito un café y platicaron de investigaciones recientes y nuevos pokemon descubiertos, fue una tarde agradable ignorando el incidente._

_Fin Flashback_

Brrrrrrr – sonaba el pokegear de la chica.

-Si, quien es? – pregunto.

-Usted habla con el Comandante Traseron, su madre ha sido secuestrada por favor venga a la comisaria y espere a que se contacten los secuestradores- dijo el criador pervertido.

-Golddddd ya sé que eres tú, como se te ocurre hacer una broma con un tema tan delicado- regaño la especialista en capturas.

-En fin, te llamaba para decirte si querías hacer algo no para recibir un sermón-dijo el ojidorado.

- Ya que, donde estas?- pregunto curiosa.

La llamada se corto de repente y la chica se enfado nuevamente pero no espero que cierto chico se recargara en sus hombros lo que la tomo de sorpresa y como ella no es buena con las sorpresas pateo al chico el cual era a quien ella esperaba , nuevamente Gold se llevo un sermón sobre no sorprender a la gente y él se aburrió épicamente por lo que recurrió a un plan B, o sea ,lo mejor que sabe hacer : **halagar.**

-Crys te he dicho que ese traje te sienta bien- dijo el chico recurriendo a su plan. La chica dejo su sermón y escucho lo que el chico le dijo, su reacción: darle una patada estilo kung fu e irse corriendo sonrojada a su casa.

Era ya de tarde cuando Crystal llego a su casa, en su rostro había marcas de que estuvo llorando, entro a su casa y encontró una nota en la mesa.

_Querida Crys:_

_Voy a estar de viaje por un par de días (ᶺᶺ)_

_Se despide ,tu madre_

_P.D. : No hay __**harina **__ , ve a la tienda._

Dejo la nota en la mesa y subió a su cuarto, al llegar se sentó en su cama y abrazo un peluche de chikorita que tenia por ahí. Nuevamente se sintió frágil frente a Gold, si seguía así iba a terminar por confesarse pero ella sabe que Gold solamente la ve como amiga, es más probable contar la cantidad de átomos de **hidrógeno **en el aire que Gold se fije en ella. Así piensa Crystal que Gold la ve pero ella no es mentalista ni adivina como para saber lo que él piensa, mientras ella sigue llorando en su casa.

**En casa de Gold**

-Ya llegue mamá – grito el criador

-La cena está servida, ve a lavarte las manos y te sientas a comer- dijo la madre con un tono aprensivo.

-Ya mamá – dijo el chico sin ánimos de discutir.

La cena transcurrió normalmente y sin ninguna discusión, Gold al terminar se levanto y se fue a su cuarto pensando en el mal humor de Crys, que digamos últimamente cuando hablaba con ella siempre estaba presente, en fin cuando dejo de recordar cuantas veces en la semana estaba molesta, se puso a "leer" cierta "revistas" para pasar el rato y así se quedo dormido, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Crys

_Crys:_

_Que se yo sobre qué te pasa en fin tal vez es asunto tuyo pero por favor vuelve a ser la Crys de antes, amable, dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, deja que la __**felicidad**__ llegue a ti, vuelve a ser la chica súper seria._

_Te lo pide el _ "_pervertido_".

**Volviendo al cuarto de Crys**

Ya se había calmado cuando recibe el mensaje en cuestión, lo cual la hace recapacitar

-No porque esconda mis sentimientos y eso me frustre debo desquitarme con los demás- dijo ciertamente decidida la chica que al final del día piensa que tal vez si es posible contar los átomos de hidrogeno. Con ese pensamiento se duerme decidida a no dejar que su mal humor afecte a los demás.

* * *

They tried to make go ta rehab, but i say no no no (8) esto es lo que pasa cuando escucho a Amy Winehouse.

Recuerden criticas como reviews, y si quieren lanzen tomates

BYE XD


End file.
